Love Blooms under the Moonlight
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: Two digimon, a dragon and a fox. Both hold feelings for one another, but are afraid to follow them. A single night will change everything. Under the moon their love shall bloom. Guilmon x Renamon fic


Love Blooms under the Moonlight

By Dar Side of the world

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine.

This is a simple Guilmon and Renamon one shot idea that came to me when I was reading a love poem about love under the moonlight. Figuring I take a try I started out with just a small idea for a few pages till it got to be as big as this.

Hope you like it.

* * *

There are times when one feels that everything lies in the essence of eternity.

Such as looking up and watching the moon.

It's mysterious patterns, it's way of waning and waxing every so often in the year, it's darkness, it's light, it's very existence and hypnotic sights are enough to make even the wildest of minds calm down and look at it.

And when you do you feel like nothing else matters.

It was no different for Renamon whenever she gazed at the moon.

It was a full one; seeing such a sight never stopped being amazing in her eyes. Back in the Digital World, you could see sometimes as much as 3 moons at night and in different colors. The chaotic dog eat dog world was always changing and had many surprises. You had to adjust to them or you were finished before you realized it.

But here in the Real World, where there was no chaos, she didn't have to worry about such things. Sure once and awhile, a wild Digimon came and tried to cause some destruction for some fame, but that didn't happen so much as it did 2 years ago. The D-Reaper was gone and the Locomon incident, the last major annoyance, was less than six months ago.

No, it was not the Digital World.

She had more here than she ever had and would never trade it for anything.

"RENAMON!" Said a childish voice.

Renamon smirked and look down from the large boulder she had been sitting on for the past hour to see a friend and fellow comrade run over as fast as he could. He was a red dinosaur with a white stomach, long claws, a hazard sign in the center of his chest, and his childish and kind yellow eyes beamed as he ran towards her.

Guilmon. The rookie Digimon who acted like a child at one moment, but a mature adult the next.

An enigma.

Yet this enigma was one of the closest friends she ever had in her entire life after meeting Rika, her partner. She gave a small smile as she saw him arrive at the large rock and started gasping for breath.

"Sorry…(gasp)….for being….(gasp)….late…I was…(gasp)….helping Takatomon finish his chores at home." Said Guilmon before relaxing and started climbing up onto the rock. Soon he sat side by side with her and smiled.

"It's alright. You're here now so we might as well enjoy it." Said Renamon who started looking back at the moon.

"Okay." Said Guilmon with a smile and followed Renamon's actions.

Guilmon was her "Moon Gazing Buddy" or so he put it. While she had always come to this spot every night to watch the moon, four months ago she felt herself being watched one time and tried to disable her stalker. To her surprise it was Guilmon in the bushes. He saw her run over and was curious as to what she was doing. Since then, he came with her to the same spot to watch the moon.

It was sort of an interesting turn of events for Renamon. She always had watched the moon alone, but now with a friend she thought of it as a better experience.

Sometimes, during their moon watching they would talk. Mostly about their partners and how they were getting along, which was something both had noticed. Ever since the Locomon incident and Rika's Birthday, Takato had spent more time with Rika and even she, slowly, was enjoying it. Renamon thought it was because Rika was thanking Takato for saving her life, but as she saw them hang out more and more it was clearly obvious that the two had a….feeling for each other.

For Takato, it was plain obvious as he would blush and sometimes act nervous around Rika whenever she was around. And during the times they fought side by side, he would always be protective of her. One time in fact, a Boltmon (Mega level) had appeared and both she and her partner, along with Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon had to Biomerge to their Mega Levels.

The fight was tough, but they manage to gain the upper hand till Boltmon's Tomahawk Crunch attack managed to get a critical shot at both her and Rika, wounding them really badly. Gallantmon went berserk and went on a rampage all over Boltmon. It only last a few minutes, but the mega was turned to data in one of the most brutal beating she had ever seen in her life.

After the fight, Takato never left Rika's side as she slowly recovered.

It was obvious that Takato had liked Rika more than just a friend.

As for Rika….well that was harder to figure out.

Renamon knew her partner and friend well, Rika in fact was almost like her in many ways. But she didn't know if Rika had liked Takato as much as Takato liked her.

So she was letting fate take its course and hope for the best as she stood in the sidelines waiting for something to happen.

"Renamon."

She turned her head towards Guilmon who was looking at her, to her surprise he was looking at her with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, after all it was rare to see Guilmon look so…depressed.

The red dino sighed as he looked up at the moon and said, "I dreamed I was him again…last night."

Renamon was confused, who was him?

Seeing her confusion Guilmon slowly whispered, "Megidramon."

Renamon's eyes widen at the sound of the name….it was….not a pleasant memory to remember.

Megidramon….Guilmon's Dark Mega form should his anger or Takato's anger rise beyond the limits. She had only seen it twice…and both times scared her for life. The kind and gentle Guilmon, who always laughed and wanted to have fun…held a dangerous and destructive monster inside him that could even bring the Digital World to its knees if he used its full power.

The first time was when Leomon died. That was another painful memory. When he passed on, Guilmon had Digivolved into something so terrible she couldn't even fathom as to how it was possible. Although Megidramon was stopped, it already did damage into everyone's mind as to how powerful and dangerous Guilmon was if he went out of control.

Then it happened again.

During a Biomerge 3 months before Parasimon invaded, an entire small army of Digimon ranging from Rookies to Mega's had marched into Shinjuku. They wanted to rule the Real World and make it their own so they caused as much chaos as possible to bring it to their knees.

Everybody had fought in that battle and many lives were lost on the civilian side. However, the army was showing no signs of slowing down and then they did something so horrible that even Renamon thought it was beyond heartless.

They destroyed an entire orphanage hosting a total of 200 children of all ages.

None survived.

That's when Takato and Guilmon lost all reason and control. From a distance they all saw Gallantmon transformed into the beast that everybody from both sides feared when they saw it.

Megidramon.

It was a slaughter. All the enemy Digimon were the monster's prey and each was hunted down and killed without mercy. But he didn't just kill them, he tortured them, mutilated them, ripped them, ate them, burned them, obliterated them, and all sorts of horrors. It was so horrible that everybody couldn't even keep their lunch while they watched.

The Digimon didn't even turn to data, they were nothing but blood and body parts left all over the district. The army's few survivors begged for mercy, even the hard stone cold mega's, but they were left no different from their comrades.

Every single one was killed.

It only took 20 minutes for the bloodshed to be over.

When it was, Megidramon left and turned back to Takato and Guilmon who were unconscious for a week.

Needless to say, nobody got over it quickly, least of all Takato and Guilmon. But time went on and they slowly got over it, but they would never forget it.

If Guilmon had been dreaming about Megidramon, God only knows what it was about.

He slowly closed his eyes and said, "I…I saw myself as him….there was blood…and burning buildings…it was like…hell….I think that's what they call it….On the ground was everyone I ever loved…dead….bleeding…burning…Takatomon….his family….Terriermon….Henry….Rika….Kazu…Kenta…Cyberdramon….Ryo…MarineAngemon….Guardromon….Ai and Mako…Impmon….Calumon….Jeri….everyone…." He then looked at her and said, her eyes slowly tearing up, "And you….were in my mouth….I was….I was…."

He then started crying; the wet warm tears fell down from his red scaled face and dripped down to the ground. Renamon slowly held him in her arms, letting him cry on her soft fur that slowly grew damp. But she didn't care, she had done this before with Rika when she cried at night sometimes, especially after what Parasimon did to her.

This went on for awhile till Guilmon slowly got off her chest and gave a small smile and nod as an appreciation. He then grew serious and said, "Renamon….I need you to do something for me…."

Renamon nodded and asked, "What is it."

"If I ever become Megidramon again….I want you to delete me."

Renamon gasped at the request, "Wh….what?"

Guilmon looked at her with serious eyes and said, "I don't want to hurt anybody else….last time I was lucky and only killed those bad Digimon…but next time…what if I hurt somebody I care about….or…." Said Guilmon who looked down at the ground, "Please…Renamon…your one of my best friends….I want you to promise me…."

Renamon was shocked by both the proposal…and the fact that Guilmon considered her one of his best friends. She slowly nodded, honoring his request, but was prayed she would never have to do it.

Guilmon nodded before yawning loudly, "I'm tired…I think it's bed time."

The fox Digimon rolled her eyes, typical Guilmon fashion. Serious one moment, childish the next.

The two got off their boulder and stood in front of each other with Guilmon smiling while Renamon was neutral.

"Same time tomorrow?" Asked Guilmon with a large smile. Renamon replied with a nod and was about to leave when Guilmon then said, "Oh wait! I forgot! I saw this on the TV one time and I think it's something humans do to say goodbye to their friends."

Renamon sighed, Guilmon loved doing things he saw that interesting him and the TV was no exception. Deciding to humor the fella she decided to do whatever it was Guilmon had wanted to do.

But to her surprise it wasn't what she expected.

She watched as Guilmon came to her face and put his lips on hers and….kissed her….

Renamon turned red from embarrassment and froze at what just happened. Guilmon had…kissed her. Not give a handshake or a high five or even a hug. A kiss.

What shows did he watch?

Guilmon smiled and said, "See ya Renamon!" And ran off to his home in the park.

As for Renamon, she stayed in the same place for a good long 10 minutes before slowly walking back to her home.

All the while remembering the feeling of Guilmon touching her lips every so often.

* * *

(Next day)

It was morning and still she could taste his kiss from last night. It tasted like bread, no surprise, but a sweet kind of bread that made you want to eat it up. Renamon stared at the rising sun on top of Rika's house as she thought of Guilmon and what last night meant.

Did he know what he had done? Did he even know what a kiss meant? Did he have feelings for her?

Did she?

She shook her head, why would she have such feelings after all this time? Granted she had seen Guilmon in a more positive light since they first met. She had respected him greatly for his courage and his willingness to always put his friends first before everything else. He was innocent at times, but when the moment was need he was a fierce fighter who would never back down from a conflict. And he was always nice to her, calling her beautiful and smart all the time.

But did he….love her?

Renamon was confused, she couldn't get this out of her head and slowly she was starting to realize how much he was to her. While Renamon got along with all her friends she was only close to two people. Rika was the first, after all she was her partner and there were times when she saw her as a sister. And then there was Guilmon, who was always kind and got closer to her every day.

Renamon was not…very fortunate in the department of love…due to her own experiences. In the Digital World, mates were not uncommon, but the time of having them was short. It was a chaotic world with very few towns and societies surviving unlike the real world. Any Digimon could mate with any other Digimon, there were no boundaries and children became either one of the parent's race or the other. Rarely was their ever a new Digimon race created, but it had happened before.

The relationship between the mates was different. It was rare for two mates to stay together after mating. Often one of the two, mostly the male, would leave after he had done his pleasure and go search for a new one while the female would end up pregnant or not. Some males stayed until they saw their own children hatch from their egg and took them away from the female to raise them as their own, especially if the child was male. Another common one was the arranged mating ways. This was popular in clans of Digimon, especially the warrior ones. They would give the strongest to the strongest and weakest to the weakest in order to even things out. Sometime the mates would fall in love, other times not. The third outcome was that the mates would meet each other and fall in love and have a family. Although this happened, Renamon didn't see it that often, but then again she had always lived in the dangerous side of the Digital World where most mates were the ones who raped you when you had your guard down.

As for Renamon, she was of the second outcome. Her father died 3 months before she was born and her mother passed away after she laid the her egg. **(A/N: I know foxes are mammals and can't lay eggs, but in the Digital world of every season it seems that every Digimon is born from eggs so just go with it) **The clan she was born into was very small, but very powerful. Her life in the clan was okay, but it was harder if you had no parents. The real trouble however came when the clan elders told her she was to be the mate of a male Renamon who was one of the elder's nephews. She had no feelings for him and he for her, but he lusted for her and on the night of the mating ceremony he tried to force her to sleep with him. But she refused and fought him off.

Knowing she would be punished, she decided to run away from her clan which was something not unpopular with Renamon as many left for different reasons. However they couldn't go back to a clan if they did.

And that's when she became the Renamon she was today. She had fought back against many males trying to claim her but she always managed to come out strong and grow stronger till the day she was chosen to be Rika's partner.

So you can see how she was feeling about now. Never had something like this happen to her before, but at the same time….she liked it.

No….she loved it.

She loved him.

She smiled as she thought of the red rookie. His kind eyes that gave a glare of a dragon, amazing and freighting at the same time. His kiss, which tasted like the warm bread he loved so much. His tail which was so…

Renamon blushed from the perverted thoughts, but she suddenly realized that she was in love with him…or maybe she wanted to give it a shot. And why not? He was everything a girl would want, sure he was a bit childish, but he was cute that way.

She had to be careful of this though, if somebody like Terriermon found out that she had a crush on the red dino her image would be ruined.

Renamon then felt a small tingle in her brain, Rika was calling for her.

Within a second she had vanished and reappeared behind the redheaded Tamer who was staring out into the sunrise outside her window.

"Yes Rika?" Asked Renamon, wondering if there was a problem.

"I….I need to ask you something." Said Rika still staring at the sun, her voice was a little….shaky…like she was nervous about something. This was new to Renamon as it was rare to find her like that.

"What is it?" Asked Renamon who was curious.

"Well….I can't ask mom about this because it will be embarrassing to who knows what end. Grandma's out of the city with her friends so I can't ask her until later tonight….and the only girls I know are Jeri…but I don't know if I can tell her….what I'm going to tell you…" Said Rika.

Now Renamon was very curious, it had to be something for Rika to act like this and not tell anyone but her.

"So…can you keep this between us….Relena…" Asked Rika who turned to her, with a serious face.

Renamon turned serious too. Rika had used her real name, something she only did if she had a serious problem or question.

Yes, Renamon did have a name. All Digimon did, but the pride of having a name was special. You could only reveal your name to those of your kin, your race, or your mates. You could also tell it to others who were close to you if you could trust them. Your name was special and it reflected who you were among your race. Renamon told her real name, Relena, to Rika, her mother, and her Grandmother who were like family to her.

She briefly wondered what Guilmon's name was before answering to Rika's question, "Rika…you can tell me anything."

Her tamer sighed before blushing and asked, "It's about…guys."

Oh boy.

Renamon's eyes widen and she almost smiled, but she knew that would not please Rika. To think her tamer was asking her about guys of all things. Renamon didn't know if she had to laugh or be amazed by it.

"What about them?" Asked Renamon.

"Well….what do you do with one of them….when you like them…and are friends with them….but you don't know how to respond to the….feeling you get with them?" Asked Rika, getting redder and redder.

Renamon smirked and asked, "And why would you want to know that?"

Rika glared and said, "It's nothing…I'm curious."

The fox just sighed and looked at Rika with gentle eyes and said, "Takato." This made her partner's eyes widen and she looked down at the ground, defeat in her eyes.

"You love him…don't you?" Asked Renamon, "I know…you look at him like he's special to you…."

Rika mumbled, "…thought I was good at hiding it."

"Why are you so afraid of this Rika?" Asked Renamon, "It's natural for you to fall for somebody."

"But why HIM!?" Asked Rika who was frustrated, "I mean I know were friends, but he such a…a…GOGGLEHEAD sometimes! He acts childish one minute and mature the next! And he has this optimistic attitude that makes me want to throw up every time he speaks."

She then lowered her volume and spoke softly, "…but he's kind…he always was to me…even when I made fun of him or mocked him…he always was kind…he never gives up…he's loyal…he's one hell of a fighter….and….he always looks after me…even when I hurt him…"

Her partner knew she was talking about the time Parasimon had her under his control and had her attack her friends. Takato risked her life to save her and made sure she was safe no matter what.

Renamon knew she shouldn't say that Takato loved her, which was his decision to make even though it was obvious. So instead she said, "I think Takato views you as one of the people he treasures most. And he would feel the same way if you talk to him."

"But….what about Jeri….it's only been a year." Said Rika referring to the time they broke up. Takato and Jeri decided they were better friends then a couple.

Renamon responded, "He and Jeri already tried and they broke it off. You have nothing to worry about Rika."

Rika was silent till she slowly nodded and said, "Maybe…I…just need to take this slow for now." She was new to this and wanted to make sure she didn't screw up. She then turned to Renamon and asked, "You know Relena….you sure are the romantic type…something I never expected from you."

Renamon blushed, "Well…I have my inspirations."

This made her partner grin, "Do you like somebody? Oh come on Relena I know you do. I have something for Gogglehead so who do you like. Cyberdramon?"

Renamon shook her head, no way she would want his eye on her. He was too loose of an cannon.

Rika gave some more thought into it, "Impmon?"

This made her almost laugh. Impmon was…a brother to her. It was kind of a love hate relationship between them, but they would care for each other if the other need a shoulder.

Rika then turned into a face of worry and said, "Renamon…please…don't tell me…Terriermon."

Renamon growled; if she ever got with that annoying bunny she would jump off a cliff first chance she got.

Rika sighed in relief, thanking whatever god out there such a thing didn't happen and spoke, "So who is it?"

Renamon was a bit reluctant to tell, but Rika had told her secret so it was proper to tell her.

"….Guilmon."

Silence.

Renamon looked at Rika who was wide eyes and mouth open. "Renamon….Relena…your serious?"

She nodded.

Rika thought about it and said, "You know….something like that doesn't surprise me….what does surprise me is that we both like two guys who are partners…"

"True…maybe it's fate." Said Renamon smirking.

"Maybe." Said Rika who walked away leaving Renamon to her own thoughts.

Thoughts of Guilmon of course.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

He just didn't know…he just didn't know.

He just didn't know what he was feeling in his stomach right now. He knew it wasn't hunger…actually he was a bit hungry, but that was besides the point. This feeling was something entirely different.

Guilmon was pacing back and forth in his home at the park, wondering what was wrong with him. Maybe it was gas? No, he didn't eat anything gassy recently. Did he hurt his stomach somehow? Maybe in his sleep? Was he sick?

Guilmon stopped at the horror of being sick. It was no fun at all. He never felt a sickness like this before? Maybe it was something new? Something dangerous!? Was if he was dying!?

He started to sweat at the thought, the images of him getting chased around by a grim reaper with a bleeding scythe were overwhelming his mind.

"Hey boy!"

"AUGH! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME MR REAPER MAN! I WANT TO LIVE!!" Cried Guilmon tacking Takato head first onto the ground. When he realized that he was sitting on Takato who was finding it hard to inhale oxygen.

"Oh, sorry Takatomon." Said Guilmon getting off of his partner who took in deep breaths of air before relaxing.

"It's okay boy." Said Takato as he handed him a bag full of bread and handed it to Guilmon who looked sad, but was eating it anyway. "Is something wrong."

Guilmon held his stomach and said in a childish voice, "Takatomon…something is wrong with me…I don't know what."

Takato looked worried and tried to feel Guilmon's head for a fever "Are you sick?"

"Maybe…I don't know…I never felt like this before…" Said Guilmon who was worried.

"Well….what do you feel?" Asked Takato.

"I feel my stomach has got something rolling all over inside and sometimes my heart feels….lighter…Takatomon….am I dying?" asked Guilmon who shivered in fear.

After hearing what his partner said Takato laughed and said, "Guilmon…hahaha….you're not dying…hahaha."

Guilmon looked at him, confused, "Huh?"

Takato calmed down and said, "Guilmon…what did you do last night?"

"Um…I hung out with Renamon." Said Guilmon.

Takato's eyes widen and smiled even more, "Okay…did you do anything?"

"YEAH TELL ME THE DETAILS!" Cried a voice from outside.

They both looked to see Impmon jump down from a tree outside and walk over, "Goggle boy, Pineapple head. So what were you two losers talking about. A night out with foxy huh?"

"Yeah…I've hung out with Renamon every night for awhile." Asked Guilmon who was confused.

Impmon grinned, "Wow…didn't know you had it in you. Can't say she not hot, but dang boy you got guts for going out with her."

"Impmon I doubt Guilmon knows what you're talking about." Said Takato.

"No, but I do and I am interested!"

Terriermon had suddenly appeared and shouted outside, "Glad you wanted to visit Henry! Now we get some hot juicy info!"

The half Chinese half Japanese tamer came inside and sighed, "Terriermon, you know it's not nice to butt into other people's business."

"So? I do other things that are worse." Said Terriermon stating a real fact, but not so much in a positive light. Henry just shook his head and turned to Takato, "Sorry for all this. Had I know you were doing something private I would have shut his mouth with tape."

Takato smirked at the idea of Terriermon's mouth wrapped in duck tape, suffice to say there might have been a few people who would have been grateful for the idea.

"Just don't give that idea to Rika or else she'll do it."

"Speaking of Rika…" Said Terriermon who grinned, "How are you two lovebirds doing!"

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai!"

Takato blushed like crazy as Terriermon and Impmon grinned and started to softly sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song till Henry put his hands over their mouths.

"Thanks." Said Takato before turning back to Guilmon and asked, "So, what did you do boy?"

"Well, I watched the moon with Renamon, said goodnight, and then gave her a sign of friendship I saw on the TV." Said Guilmon like it was no big deal. Everyone got nervous after that, most of the time when Guilmon saw something on the tube he got it 98 percent wrong.

Deciding to ask the inevitable, Impmon asked, "What did you do?"

Guilmon innocnntly smiled till he said, "Oh I did this." He then bent down and kissed Impmon on the lips. The results were hilarious. Impmon turned purple and started screaming curses that would make a sailor faint. Terriermon was just laughing his ass off on the ground as he held his sides together. Henry and Takato also were laughing just as hard and found it hard to stand without grabbing a wall for support.

This left Guilmon confused, "Did I do something funny?"

"I'll SAY!! AAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Cried out Terriermon.

Impmon growled, "You stupid IDIOT!! WHAT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD WERE YOU THINKING YOU CRAP FOR BRAINS PINAPPLE HEAD!!!"

"I was doing…what I saw..." Said Guilmon who felt upset that he did something wrong.

Impmon growled and shouted to Terriermon to stop laughing, but he continued. He then tackled him and the two rumbled for a while till Takato and Henry broke them up. Terriermon then giggled and said, "I'm surprised that Guilmon managed to kiss Renamon and get away with it."

Guilmon was confused, "What's a kiss?"

Takato sighed and smiled, "Guilmon…kissing is what a person does when they love somebody."

Guilmon understood what that meant and blushed, "Takatomon….I think I made a mistake."

"Did you? From what it sounds like you got the Love Sickness." Said Impmon smirking.

"Love Sickness!? You mean I am sick?!" Said Guilmon who was horrified.

"No, Guilmon….I think you might be in love with Renamon." Said Takato

In love with Renamon?

After hearing this Guilmon went wide eyed….was that what he had been feeling all this time? Love?

Guilmon knew he wasn't as smart as many other people, but he knew what mates and love were. It surprised him to think that he would fall in love with somebody like Renamon….but when Guilmon did think about it….she was really beautiful…she was also strong and very smart…not to mention she could be kind if you brought it out of her.

Maybe…deep inside…he did feel a connection with her.

Just thinking about here was making Guilmon's heart even lighter…did that mean anything?

"Guilmon? Hello?" Asked Takato who tried to wake Guilmon from his thinking. Guilmon shook his head and said, "Takatomon…is this what it feels like when you look at Rika?"

Everyone but the gogglehead and Guilmon smirked as Takato blushed and sighed, "Is everyone going to shout it out to the world."

"Maybe if you kept it a bit less obvious…" Said Henry.

Takato sighed and smiled, "Guilmon…do you feel a strange beat in your heart when you think or see her?"

Guilmon nodded.

"Do you see yourself wanting to protect her from all dangers, no matter what?"

Guilmon nodded.

"Are you afraid she'll hurt you if you confess?"

He nodded twice.

"Then guess what boy….you're in love." Said Takato which made Guilmon do the one thing that came to his mind.

Faint.

* * *

(Late that night)

He was late.

Renamon was getting worried. She knew Guilmon was late sometimes…but he was never this late. She had been sitting here for almost three hours now and so far she hadn't been able to stop thinking about wondering where he was. Then again she had him in her mind all day since the kiss last night. Renamon briefly wondered if over thinking was one of the side effects of love.

**Did he…figure out what he did? Is he ashamed? **Thought Renamon, who was wondering if that was the case. If so, she would have to find him and tell him that it was alright.

"Renamon!"

Renamon's thoughts were broken as she saw Guilmon run up towards her, gasping as always. She gave a small smile that she hid and a feeling of relief entered her chest. He was here.

Guilmon finally caught his breath and climbed onto the rock where he sat last night and started to watch the moon with Renamon. Neither said anything to each other, but they both wanted to say something. Guilmon was currently thinking about what happened after he woke up from his little faint. Henry, Terriermon, and Impmon left…well they were more like ordered to leave via Henry while Takato tried to talk to Guilmon about his feelings.

While Guilmon understood he had done something that made it seem like he loved Renamon, he wanted to know if he should react on those feelings now that he had felt them inside him for the first time. He had always seen Renamon as somebody special, one of his best friends in fact. But now…as he spent more and more time with her…did he see her as somebody else?

Did he see her as somebody to love…and maybe…just maybe…a mate?

Guilmon blushed. If he and Renamon became mates it would be so…strange…yet…deep inside his heart…Guilmon wanted that.

Renamon was thinking along the same lines….she loved Guilmon and she had never felt this way before…but could she and Guilmon…really be mates? It was a huge step in a Digimon's life…if Guilmon and Renamon became mates they were in a degree much farther than any of them have ever been in. And if they did become mates…what would happen? Would they live together? Start a family? What if one died in battle against a Digimon and left the other alone? What about Rika and Takato?

There were so many questions with unsure answers…but Renamon wanted to follow her heart. It was just some doubt in her heart that was lingering her from doing so.

So here were two powerful Digimon of compete opposites who loved one another, but were afraid to do anything about it.

Guilmon slowly took a deep breath, "So…Renamon…is everything okay?"

Renamon nodded, "Yeah…fine…"

They were quiet once again. Renamon was soon growing wary of it when a question came to her mind that lingered earlier. She was sure she could tell Guilmon her name; after all they were really close….

"Guilmon…" She said softly getting his attention, "What's your name…"

Guilmon was silent for awhile till he looked at her, confused, "You know my name Renamon…its Guilmon."

"No, I mean…your real name…all digimon have a real name they kept secret from only the closest people they care about as well as to keep track of who is who among a digimon's race…mine is Relena." Said Renamon explaining it but from the look Guilmon was giving her it was like he never heard of such a thing. "You…You mean you don't know anything about it?"

Guilmon shook his head, "No…but I guess it doesn't matter…there is only one of me anyway."

She had suddenly remembered that Guilmon was no normal digimon. Takato had created him by scanning his drawing and written data in his D-Arc that created the creature known as Guilmon. By all standers Guilmon was a new breed of digimon, but he was the only one of his kind.

The fox digimon then started to wonder what if felt like to be the only one of your kind…

"You must…be very…lonely sometimes when you think about it." Said Renamon who blushed and said, "Sorry."

Guilmon smiled at her and said, "It's okay. Sometimes it's sad, but I have you and Takatomon and everyone else that are my friends…you're all important to me and that's enough."

She then turned her head towards the moon and sighed, "How…important am I to you?"

"Huh?"

Renamon turned to Guilmon and got closer, "Guilmon…how close are we?"

Guilmon was going to say they were really close right now, but he just focused on Renamon's gazing eyes that gave a beauty of a whole new world inside them. They were like blue crystals that shined like the moon in the night sky such as this one above them. He found himself getting closer and closer to Renamon's face as the two were only a few inches away…

Suddenly, both digimon's senses went wild. Guilmon turned the opposite way and growled with his eyes going feral. Renamon turned to all business and calmed herself down before cursing whatever just happened from interrupting her moment.

"Renamon….a digimon…" Said Guilmon growling.

"I sense it too…Champion level at least…" Said Renamon who could feel its strength. It was close, somewhere in the middle of the park.

"Should we get the others?" Asked Guilmon turning to his crush.

Renamon thought about it, while it might have been a smart idea to go find Rika or Takato, it was quiet a distance and she couldn't even teleport back to Rika's house. But this was a Champion digimon. They had both faced them before and managed to beat them, plus they were much stronger than before.

"I think we can handle it….shall we?" Asked Renamon.

"Laides first." Said Guilmon smirking.

Renamon nodded as she ran forward with Guilmon right behind her. The two of them picked up speed and continued to follow the energy they felt. Both made a silent promise to make sure the other was safe during the fight as they saw the fog start to spread. They soon entered and managed to arrive in the middle of the smoke as they looked around with their guard up.

"See anything?" Asked Guilmon sniffing the air, "He's around here somewhere…"

Renamon tried closing her eyes to see if she could pick up anything her sight wasn't seeing. She heard something…almost like a falling object. Renamon gasp and told Guilmon to jump out of the way.

CRASH!

Renamon and Guilmon both managed to avoid the digimon's falling blow in the nick of time and recovered their footing.

The digimon was a Tuskmon, not a champion that was to be taken lightly. It gave a roar as it prepared to face the new challengers that appeared before him.

"Ladies first." Said Renamon charging forward, Guilmon decided to cover her by unleashing Pyro Spheres that managed to burn a bit of the Tuskmons skin. It got angry and shouted, "Horn Buster!"

It's two horns glowed before firing a laser blast at Guilmon who jumped out of the way to avoid the shot. The Tuskmon was about to try again when it felt something smack it's face from above and send him back. Renamon floated in the air a bit after her uppercut and shouted, "Diamond Storm!" She unleashed a barrage of pointy white crystals that pierced the Tuskmon's skin and it started to bleed a bit. Now it was even angrier and charged at Renamon who was coming down after her attack. She tried to avoid it, but all she could do was guard herself with her arms before being knocked away by its head butt.

"Renamon!" Cried Guilmon who saw her get knocked down and growled, "Pyro Sphere!"

He continued to unleash his fire balls that started to slowly push the Tuskmon back till it gave a loud roar and fired another Horn Blaster attack which managed to hit the ground Guilmon was under and caused an explosion that threw him back. He was about to get up when he felt a deep pierce into his side and gave a yell of pain. The Tuskmon managed to take him with his horn and throw him into a large tree, breaking it in the process.

Guilmon felt his mouth fill with blood, he was starting to bleed all over and he felt sore in places he never knew existed.

Renamon in the meantime had managed to finally get her senses straight and when she did she saw Guilmon on the ground, hurt, and the Tuskmon right near him, about to finish him off with his tusks glowing brighter then ever.

"GUILMON!!" She cried as she ran forward with all the speed she could muster. When she managed to get in front, her hands and feet started to glow with a blue colored fire, "Power Paw!"

She jumped up and kicked the Tuskmon in the face, sending it back a bit for her to counter attack with a fury of punches and kicks that burned the skin on its face. Just as she was about to go for a falling axe kick in the air, the Tuskmon's tail came out and grabbed her in mid air. It then threw her back to the ground where she saw its claw come straight at her.

With her quick reflexes she managed to roll away, but not before getting a deep slash on her arm that started to bleed quickly. She winced at the pain, but that didn't slow her down from get retreating a bit. The Tuskmon was going to run after her, when he felt something bite his tail. He looked behind him to see Guilmon holding on to it with his teeth.

The Tuskmon threw him off into the air where Guilmon's claws started to glow on fire, "Rock Breaker!"

It came down on its back and started slashing at it while digging deeper and deeper into the skin. The Tuskmon screamed in pain and ran around trying to get Guilmon off, but it was no use. The Tuskmon slowly started to fumble around and gave one last cry before falling to it's right side, motionless.

"Guilmon!" Cried Renamon who ran over, holding her arm that still was fresh of its wound. Guilmon slowly appeared from the fallen Tuskmon and made his way to Renamon who was relieved he was alright.

"Are you okay?" Asked Renamon.

"Besides the wounds I have and the dizziness I feel. I'm okay." He said with a smile while holding the side of his body that had a deep wound in it. He turned to see the Tuskmon and asked, "Is it dead?"

Renamon looked at it and said, "Must be…you did quite the damage…"

Guilmon smiled at the praise and said, "You helped, so I couldn't have done it without you."

She gave a small laugh at the compliment and said, "Yell you what… you can absorb the data…you finished it after all."

"Okay!" Said Guilmon who walked over to the fallen Tuskmon and was about to take the data where in one swift move it rose up from its seemly dead position and prepared to unleash it's Horn Blaster.

"Guilmon! Look out!"

"HORN BLASTER!!!"

BOOM!

Guilmon closed his eyes and waited for the beam to hit him, but it didn't come. He slowly opened them to see a sight that froze his body ice cold. He saw Renamon in front of him, arms wide open.

"Renamon…."He said quietly. He then watched, like it was in slow motion, as Renamon fell on her back. Guilmon looked at her with horror, she had dive in and taken the blow full force, causing her chest to blacken and bleed as well as multiple burn scars all over her body.

"RENAMON!!!!" Cried Guilmon picking her up and holding her gently. He felt his eyes water with tears as he looked at the woman he loved near death. Guilt entered him for letting this happen as she held her tight, crying his eyes out.

He then growled…and rage slowly engulfed him. His eyes went totally red as he gently placed her down and looked at the Tuskmon who was struggling to stay on its feet.

There was a voice that roared in his head like a dragon in the skies and need for one thing and one thing only….

….death….

All went red after that. With only the roars of a dragon and the anguish cries of a Tuskmon that could be heard over the foggy park. It only last for 6 minutes, but if anybody passing by heard the noises…

…they could have sworn they were hearing a monster tear the limbs off of a pour defenseless creature.

After the night had ended and morning had come, many people would be horrified by the image that would appear before them from the slaughter…

A field of pure blood.

* * *

(Nonaka residence)

It was never a good thing to piss off Rika.

Especially when she was trying to go to sleep.

That being said, whoever was knocking at her front gate at MIDNIGHT was going to get a really really bad experience.

She slowly got out of her bed and grumbled at the constant knocking that was bound wake up everybody else in the house if she didn't stop it. A part of her wondered where Renamon was, she always answered the gate if nobody was around, but she hadn't heard or seen her since dinner.

When she got to the gate she opened it and saw Guilmon, covered in blood, holding her partner who was slowly dying in his arms.

"Rika…help…" He said in a weak voice.

Her anger was soon long gone.

* * *

(Later)

Rika immediately ran into the house and got her mother and grandmother up to tell them the emergency. As soon as they were up, they took Renamon and placed her on Rika's room while her Grandmother got her emergency first aid kit and started healing her as best she could while also healing Guilmon as well. Her mother went to the phone and called Yamaki, who was in charge of all things Digital related now, to tell him what had happened. Rika grilled Guilmon for questions to which he answered too while watching over Renamon at all times.

After learning from what happened, she called Takato at once and told her what happened. Takato was at the house 10 minutes later with everyone in the gang arriving 15 minutes later after Rika called them.

Takato was relieved that Guilmon was alive, but he, like everyone else was horrified at Renamon's condition and every one of the Tamers, even Ali and Mako, started handing Rika Digi-Modify cards that would help heal Renamon. The cards managed to help a lot, but she was still unconscious and her breathing was still too close to call. Ryo came to the conclusion that the damage was more severe than they thought and Renamon was still in danger. This only made things worse.

Yamaki had finally arrived soon afterwards, near dawn, with an entire special team of medics led by Henry's dad to check up on Renamon. Three hours later the team declared that Renamon was slowly recovering however, the damage she received was causing some internal pain and that Renamon would have to slowly recover on her own with rest. There was a chance that Renamon could die still, but the team was confident that she would be fine.

Yet nobody, not even Terriermon, was high up in hopes.

Everybody stayed for as long as they could, but eventually they had to leave with Renamon still in her semi-coma. When Takato asked Guilmon to come along, to everyone's surprise he refused and said he would stay here until Renamon woke up.

Knowing his partners feelings, Takato agreed.

And so Guilmon stayed in the same position, resting and eating in the same room, only leaving to go to the bathroom. For a whole week Renamon never changed her condition and Guilmon never changed his position. He kept watching her and sometimes cried when he could; feeling that all this was his fault and that she was possibly dying because of his mistake.

Rika was not too far off from his condition. She was always worried about Renamon and would often stay in the same room with Guilmon to check up on her partner. But because of school life she had to leave and attend classes where her friends tried to cheer her up, especially Jeri who knew the pain of losing a partner was like. Sometimes they would visit to see Renamon as well, but nobody did any laughs or jokes, it was all silence, even Terriermon couldn't say anything.

It was in the eighth night that Renamon was still unconscious and she was starting to struggle in her sleep, like she was having a bad nightmare or was in pain. Nobody could tell. Guilmon's heart hurt more than ever having to watch the one he loved suffer and be useless about it.

Takato watched from the doorway, his partner was looking worse than that time he ate bad bread that had been sitting between the couch for three days. It hurt him to see his partner like this, but he couldn't do anything to help fix it either which was even worse.

All he could do was watch.

Takato sighed, he had come over quickly to see if Renamon's condition had changed at all, but it looked like nothing had happened.

He started to make his way out when he heard somebody crying. He went outside into the backyard to see, to his surprise, Rika Nonaka crying over her small pond. This was a complete surprise to Takato, not because Rika was crying because she was human and could, but seeing it was a different matter.

"Rika…"

She slowly turned around and blushed; she didn't mean to make Takato see her cry.

He slowly sat beside her and asked, "You okay?"

"..y…y…ye…"

She closed her eyes in frustration and tried to lie out her teeth, but she couldn't.

Not this time.

Takato touched her hair and said, "Rika…you can talk to me about anything…..not as an Ice Queen…but as a friend…"

After hearing that she buried herself into Takato's chest and sobbed. Takato held on to her and gently rubbed the back of her head as she let all her emotions out on him.

"I..I-I'm….s…ss-scared….I..I don't want…to-o…l-l-lose her…." Said Rika in between her tears.

"You're not going to lose her!" Said Takato, "She's strong, like you, and can handle anything…she's going to be fine."

Rika's crying slowly started to stop as she got off Takato. She noticed she gotten him all wet with her crying and started blushing with embarrassment, "Sorry….I bet you think I'm a total baby now…huh?"

Takato shook his head, "No you're not! It's alright to cry….well I mean it's okay to cry which is normal, but it's not normally alright to cry because that means something bad has happened, but just because you cry you're not weak your just emotional. Not to say your are not emotional I mean you are…I…I….I'm rambling again aren't I?" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Rika shook her head with a small giggle and mumbled, "Gogglehead" under her breath.

"See…your even saying the nickname you always give me." Said Takato relaxing because he managed to get her back to normal…even though he made a fool of himself again in the process.

**I've got to take a speech class or a class that says "How to not act like an idiot especially in front of the girl you like!" **He thought.

The two were silent for awhile till Rika asked, "How's Guilmon?"

Takato sighed, "Same as before….I guess it's not a surprise considering how much she means to him."

His eyes widen as he thought, **Oh boy…did I just admit that my best friend had a crush on Rika's partner! Well, maybe she didn't notice….**

"Wait a minute?! Dinoboy has a crush on Renamon?" Said Rika.

…**she noticed…**

"Well…yeah…" Said Takato who gave a nervous smile. He thought Rika would yell at him saying things like "Keep that red butted bread eating dimwit away from my partner!" but instead she started giggling.

Takato looked at her with confusion, giggling was something he was not expecting. Unless the shock just made her turn silly or something.

After calming down Rika smirked and said, "Well guess what….Renamon's in love with Guilmon too…"

Takato felt his mouth fall down in shock. Renamon, THE Remamon…was in love with Guilmon!?

**Wow…this all feels like some sort of a drama thing only without the evil twins. **Thought Takato.

"Well…that's great…I guess that's something they don't have to worry about when Renamon wakes up." Said Takato.

Rika looked sad for a moment before smirking and said, "Yeah…it's going to be really funny."

"Speaking of which….I'm going to try and convince Guilmon to take a real nap instead of just taking one sitting up." Said Takato who went to get up when Rika grabbed him by the hand to his surprise and said, "Wait…"

She looked at him and him at her, both having their eyes set on one another.

"Stay with me…for a little longer…."

Takato blushed as he slowly nodded and went to sit down. Rika never let go of his hand as they stared at each other getting closer and closer.

Till their lips connected. Both were freaked out by what they were doing, but soon took pleasure in it and started to open their mouths to one another in a deep kiss.

Rika couldn't believe that Takato had the guts to do this; Takato was thinking the same thing.

They then separated as Rika whispered, "Takato…"

He smiled at her and said, "Do you…want to…go out sometime?"

She gave a full smile, one that she hadn't given out in a long time and said, "I guess…but you're buying."

Takato nodded before giving her one more kiss and headed off to find Guilmon.

Rika sighed as she mumbled, "Not bad Gogglehead….not bad at all."

* * *

(With Guilmon)

He could barely keep his eyes open. There were times when he would doze off and then wake up minutes later even more tired than before. He knew that he had to get sleep, but he couldn't rest for too long…not until Renamon woke up…..

…if she ever….

"Guilmon." Said Takato coming in.

"Takatomon…" Said Guilmon, but didn't look in his direction…he was too busy looking at Renamon.

His human partner sighed as he said, "Guilmon…you gotta get some sleep…you're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up…"

"But…I have to stay awake….I need to watch over her…it's my entire fault she's like this…" Said Guilmon.

"It's not your fault boy. It's nobody's…it just happened…you have to let it go." Said Takato.

"HOW CAN I LET GO WHEN THE PERSON I LOVE IS LIKE THIS!!" Cried Guilmon who felt a tear or two drop.

Takato hugged him and said, "I know your scared…everyone is…but do you think Renamon would want you to be like this…she would be worried about you too…we all are…just please rest for awhile Guilmon…get some sleep…go out…don't keep punishing yourself for something that's not your fault."

Guilmon slowly realized his partner was right. He was beating himself up and it was hurting his friends at the same time. Although he wanted to be with Renamon so much…he had to make sure that he was alright at the same time…

"Okay…just let me stay up for one more hour at least?" asked Guilmon.

Takato nodded and said, "I'm going home now…I'll be back tomorrow with bread."

"And peanut butter right?"

The goggleheaded tamer smirked; he was starting to get Guilmon back to normal, "Yeah…extra smooth." This made Guilmon smile, if only for a few seconds, before he turned back his attention to Renamon who was struggling a bit in her sleep…almost like she was having a dream….

* * *

(In Renamon's mind)

It was dark…nothing could really be seen. Renamon walked around, trying to find some form of light that could guide her out of this darkness…but she couldn't find anything…

"….Renamon…"

Her ears suddenly picked up something… a voice…

"….Renamon…"

It sounded like….

"….Renamon…"

**Guilmon! **She thought as she ran forward to the sound of the voice…the sound got louder and louder yet at the same time the pitch was getting weaker and weaker. She finally saw something that made her gasp.

Guilmon…on the floor…bleeding..dying…wimpering…

"GUILMON!" She cried as she ran as fast as she could till she had he red dinosaur in her arms. He looked at her weakly and said, "Renamon…is it you?"

She nodded, "I'm here Guilmon…I'm here…"

He smiled as he suddenly coughed up blood, "I…I…can't…I..can't…."

Fear erupted out of Renamon's heart as her love slowly started turning into data, "No…NO! Don't go! Guilmon don't go!"

Guilmon was fading fast…his legs were gone and soon his body would be…

She held on to him, crying over his body wishing that he would stay, but it was futile.

"…goodbye…Renamon…" Guilmon weakly whispered before his head went limp.

"Guilmon? Guilmon! NO! I love you!!" She cried as he disappeared out of her arms and faded away.

"GUILMON!!!!" She cried in the dark.

* * *

(Real world)

"GUILMON!" Cried Renamon who woke up saw that she was in Rika's room back home, it was night with a full moon outside. Sweat covered her entire body as she took soft deep breaths and slowly started to calm herself down.

"Just a dream…just a dream…" She kept saying to herself. She then heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards the door and soon it opened showing Rika, in her blue nightgown, wide awake and alert.

She stood there for a long time, staring at her partner till she rushed in and hugged her as tight as she could. Renamon was surprised, but hugged none the less.

"…you made me worry…" Said Rika who started crying a few tears on her partner's shoulder.

Renamon closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…."

The two partners held each other for awhile till they separated and softly smiled at one another. Renamon then remembered her dream and quickly asked, "Where's Guilmon!? Is he okay!?"

Rika shushed her and said, "He's fine…he's been up nearly for a week since you fell unconscious…if he didn't get you here in time…you might have died…"

She then told her what had happened. Renamon was shocked that Guilmon had not only defeated the Tuskmon and carried her all the way back to her home despite being hurt, he also stayed by her side every night except right now when Takato had finally convinced him to get a good long rest after 7 days.

Renamon touched her heart and smiled, he was protecting her yet again and she made him worry. Now she knew, in her heart she loved him more than anything.

"You got quite a guy…" Said Rika who smirked, "You should let him sleep …he's been through a rough week."

Renamon nodded and slowly fell back on her pillow while Rika nodded and left, feeling more relaxed now that her partner was back.

* * *

(In Guilmon's mind)

He slowly opened his eyes and started at the grey field of grass that spread all over the large field. Guilmon, confused, got up and wondered where he was…was he dreaming?

Plip…plip….plip…

Drops of water slowly fell on his head as he looked up at the sky to see it raining…

Guilmon then turned his head around only to stare at an object a few feet away. He slowly walked towards as it started to pour harder and harder from the sky.

As he got closer to it, a sudden fear gripped him. It was a coffin…an opened one…and from what he saw…somebody was in it…

A dark thought came into Guilmon's mind as to who it was…and when he arrived that thought came true.

It was Renamon.

She was calm and peaceful looking with her face showing no life and her eyes closed. Her hands folded around her waist while holding on to a few flowers…her body was still…like a door nail.

"No…this…this can't be real…" He thought as he placed his hand on her cold yet beautiful face…

Suddenly, the sky grew blood red as something, huge and large came out of the ground. Guilmon looked in horror at the creature...it was Megidramon.

**_"FOOL!!....YOU ARE WEAK!! SO WEAK YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THE ONES YOU LOVE!!! A WEAKING LIKE YOU DESERVES NOTHING!!! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!_**

"No….no!" He shouted as tears came down just like the rain, he lifted his head and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

(Real world)

Guilmon gasped as he woke up from the nightmare. He then rushed into Renamon's room…what if the dream was an omen!

"Renamon!" Shouted Guilmon entering the room. To his complete shock Renamon woke up from her sleep and look startled.

The two of them stared at each other from across the room, both too shocked to say anything.

"Renamon…"

"Guilmon…"

He ran to her, she welcomed him with opened arms. The two of them hugged and held each other tight in the darkness with only the full moon from the windows showing any light. They stayed this way for a good long while till Guilmon started crying and whispered, "I…thought I lost you…"

Renamon made him face her as she wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "I'm sorry I worried you…"

Guilmon then cried out, "Why!? Relena why!?"

She looked at him for using her real name; he must have been really upset.

"Why did you do it!? Why sacrifice yourself for me!? You could have been killed!"

"I couldn't let anything harm you! It was just a reaction…I'm sorry." Said Renamon who glared, "Besides…I can take care of myself."

Guilmon shook his head, "You don't understand…I don't want anything to happen to you…If anything did…I would feel like an empty shell…."

"Guilmon…" She didn't know she meant that much to him.

The virus digimon then took his hand and felt her check, making her blush. She was warm and full of life…not unlike the nightmare…

"Renamon…I love you." He said, wanting to express himself no more then ever.

Her eyes widen…did she just hear what he had said?

"What?"

Guilmon gave a small smile, "I love you…your beautiful…kind…strong…you were willing to save me at the cost of your life…Renamon…I really love you…please understand…"

Renamon started to cry, not tears of happiness, but of joy, "Guilmon….I love you too."

This time Guilmon was shocked, his face so priceless she started to laugh. Guilmon on the other hand, while shocked, felt his heart do back flips in rapid succession. Renamon loved him too.

The two of them then passionately held each other and dived for a kiss. Renamon couldn't believe she was doing this; this was only their second kiss, yet it felt like their first true one. Guilmon loved the flavor he was getting, this was better than Guilmon Bread!

They then went all the way in with their tongue in each other's mouth. They had been going on it for a long time till they finally separated for some air. Both Guilmon and Renamon grinned, the experience was wonderful.

Renamon then made up her mind…she wanted Guilmon…forever…

She slowly started kissing her loves neck and went up to his ears, nibbling at them as Guilmon smirked from the touches and started giggling. She then whispered something in his ear that made him gasp.

He stared at her, "Do you really…?"

She nodded, "You stood by me for 7 days worrying all about me…how can I not want you as my mate…"

Guilmon blushed, "But…I…"

She shushed him and said, "Just follow your instincts…"

He said no more after that, he just took her by the arms and they ducked into the covers. Under the moonight...their love had finally bloomed.

Rika then slowly opened the door, she was going to ask Renamon what was wrong…but after a few seconds of seeing what was happening….she closed the door and went back to her room, her eyes wide open.

She made a mental note to burn her sheet the next morning.

* * *

(Morning)

Renamon slowly woke up from the sounds of the birds chirping. She yawned and smiled…last night was amazing…she never had anything like it. She turned to her mate, who was sleeping like a baby.

The fox digimon kissed him on the nose and whispered, "Good morning…love."

Guilmon opened his eyes and smiled, "Morning….Rena-chan."

She snuggled inside his arms as he held her tight with love, "You were amazing…"

Guilmon blushed, "Well….thanks…you tasted good…"

"More the bread?" She smirked.

"Sweeter…" Said Guilmon blushing like crazy.

"Well…your quite the hard one yourself…" She giggled as she then kissed him. They kept their mouths interlocked for a minute before Guilmon broke it off and said, "Renamon…"

"Relena. Were mates now, you can use my real name." Said Renamon correcting him.

"Right, Relena-chan…what do we do now?" Asked Guilmon.

She thought about it, this was going to lead to some complications. They would have to tell everybody they were mates now, not to mention how were they going to live and what future "plans" were there in store for them.

"I don't know…we want to live together, but where?"

Guilmon then got an idea, "How about you live with me at my shed? We can always change it around and make it look like a home…gets some furniture…besides it's not far from Takatomon or Rika's house as well as their school."

Even she had to admit that sounded good, "Okay…but let's do it Guil-kun."

He sighed and gave a small smile, "Relena….can you give me a name…a real one?"

Renamon was shocked, "A real name…why not ask Takato?"

"Because I want you to do it…please?" Asked Guilmon with pleading eyes that she couldn't ignore.

She gave it some thought before the name came to here.

"Heero…" Said Renamon, "Heero, because that's what you are to me."

Guilmon, now Heero, smiled, "It's great."

They hugged once more….unsure of the future…but determined to walk the path together.

End

Read and Review.

Later.


End file.
